Dream To the Sky
by DoubleDigits
Summary: REWRITING and EDITING. . . . On Hiatus. Sorry, guys, but a couple negative guest reviews got me mad so . . . I'm restarting. Don't worry, I'll keep this up. My rewritten parts will be posted after. Ex: Rewritten Chapter 1; Rewritten Chapter 2; etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **This is a rewrite of Barbie and the Three Musketeers. I love the way it was originally made, I really do! But I really wanted to change things a bit too...**

_All names are entirely made up and coincidental. I don't own Mattel or Barbie or anything else from Barbie, except for Jo, the farm boy, and a few other minor characters coming up in the future. Haha, I sound like an actual professional when I'm really not._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Corrine D'Artagnan-Bauden flipped over a few stacks of hay, and wobbled into a musketeer position. "Hah!" she cheered, "defeating" her scarecrow at their sword fights. "I win, again!"

Her kitten, Miette, continued doing her sword practice too. Only the barn animals laughed at her. All, except one.

As Miette fell again, she groaned, "I'm never going to be a mus-cat-teer!"

"That's true!" piped up one of the goats. Miette growled like her tiger ancestors.

"Miette," chided the wise old voice of Alexander; a handsome horse that used to belong to Corrine's father, and was once a musketeer horse. "Don't listen to them. You are doing great."

"Really?" purred Miette hopefully. Alexander nodded slowly. Miette smiled and nuzzled him.

Corrine was a young blonde who lived on a farm in Gascony, France. She dreamed of being a musketeer, like her father and her cousins. And she dreamed of being the first female one, too! Although, her mother strongly disapproved...

"Excellent match," cheered someone mockingly. "Albeit, not the best I've seen."

Rising to the challenge, Corrine whirled around and brandished her sword. "Who dares to challenge me? I am Corrine of Gascony, first female-" Suddenly Corrine's boot heel snapped like a twig, and Corrine cried out as she hit the ground, landing in even more hay. "Musketeer," groaned Corrine, finishing the sentence.

"Nice fail," smirked the someone. "More like, musk-_crap_-teer."

Corrine recognized the voice and sarcasm, and laughed, "Hi, Jo."

Jo, Corrine's best friend, rolled her eyes. "If you want to be a musketeer, you're going to have to loose some weight. You can't go into battle with broken bones and boots."

"I've been practicing! Did you_ see_ my flip?" Corrine gestured her arms wildly as she wobbled on between the height of her two boots.

"I admit, impressive."

"Thank you," said Corrine, rolling her eyes. "Now, want to practice with me before I leave for Paris?"

Jo sighed. "You're still doing that? What will your mother think? You know how she feels about that!"

"Of course! And Mom will agree with me! I know it!" Corrine exclaimed. She flipped over again and landed on a different haystack, with her boots off. "Now, are you backing out like a wimp or are you challenging me like a hero?" Corrine pulled out another wooden sword.

Jo grinned. "Prepare for some serious butt-kicking!" She then snatched the sword, and they began to fight.

* * *

From inside, Corrine's mother sighed as she watched the two girls fight. Her daughter was impressive, she'd admit that. But it was far too dangerous for a young lady to go running across the country and saving people. And it was impossible for her to be a female musketeer. Everyone knew that. Everyone except Corrine. The hardest part would be telling her stubborn self. Especially for her mother, who was supposed to believe and support her in all her heart.

But the thing is...She didn't at all.

* * *

Corrine skipped in to the parlor and grinned, excitement shining all over her petite face. "Mom, do you know what day it is?"

Playing pretend, Corrine's mother shrugged. "Uh, Wednesday?"

"My birthday!" Corrine said.

"Oh."

"I'm finally going to be a musketeer!"

"Corrine, about that..."

Corrine stopped dancing and glanced at her mother. "Yeah?"

"Corrine, I...I can't let you go," her mother sighed, clasping her hands together.

Corrine's smile faded. "Why?!" she demanded.

"Because it's too dangerous. And there are already enough musketeers to begin with."

There, in fact, were not enough. Monsieur Treville had put up flyers across the country that explained their search for young men to join the musketeers.

Corrine frowned. "Mom, you used to want me to join them! Until Dad died."

Corrine's mother suddenly burst at her child's foolishness. "Enough, Corrine! That's that! You are forbidden-I forbid you to go! Now, go to your room!"

"Oh, but, don't you think the _stairs_ are dangerous, too?!" mocked Corrine. Suddenly she stomped up those "dangerous" stairs and yelled, "I hate you!" before slamming shut and locking her door.


	2. Good-bye

**Chapter Two**

The moonlight slithered in like a snake.

Corrine's eyes snapped open and moved around, trying to see as much as her limited view let her. It was midnight, and owls were singing along the crickets outside. The farm animals were grunting in their sleep. Clouds covered the moon, and it shadowed on Corrine's pale face.

She was awake.

Her sharp ears heard loud snoring from her mother, and her thin mouth smirked. Her muscled, thin body slowly left the warm bed, and she crept down the hall. Yep, her mother was asleep.

Corrine slowly opened the door. She stepped forward, wincing at the groan that a floorboard gave and her mother's sigh. Cautiously, she stepped forward again and gave her mother a kiss on the forehead. Then she slowly stepped away.

With a newfound excitement, Corrine jumped and hurried to find a piece of parchment and an ink feather to write with.

Soon, when she was done, Corrine crept to the barn and slowly opened Alexander's stall. Miette glanced up curiously from her nap basket.

"Corrine?" she meowed.

Corrine, hearing her meow, turned to her and whispered, "Come on, Miette." Without hesitation or any qualms, Miette stood up and joined Corrine.

"Yah!" cried Corrine, lightly whipping the reins. Alexander neighed and took off. "Come on, boy, come on! Next stop, Jo."

* * *

Jo didn't live that far away from Corrine's barn. She wasn't a heavy sleeper, so when she heard Alexander neighing outside of her window her eyes widened and she muttered, "Corrine?" Then she stood up and crept to the window.

It was Corrine, Alexander, Miette, and a pack of supplies.

"Corrine," hissed Jo. "What are you doing?"

Corrine smiled sadly at her as Jo glanced at her room door in case her burly mother barged in. "Come down," Corrine called softly.

Jo knew what that meant. That was their code. Code for leaving.

So she began to climb down the wall...

* * *

After their conversation, Jo tackled Corrine with a bear hug. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, but I've got to do this!" Corrine returned the hug.

"And I won't be able to change your mind?" Corrine shook her head. Jo sighed. "Thought as much. Never managed to when we were kids either."

"Good-bye," whispered Corrine. They gave one last hug before Corrine climbed on Alexander. "Come on, Miette."

Miette was currently saying good-bye to her boyfriend, Jo's cat, Jon.

"Miss you already," he whispered, rubbing his nose against Miette's. He was a romantic, like all other French cats.

Miette purred and licked him. Then they said good-bye with one last lick and nuzzle.

"Yah," said Corrine, half-heartedly. Alexander trod off in the dead of the night.

"See ya..." Jo said. "Maybe..." Jon purred and nuzzled her leg, watching his girlfriend and her mistress leave.

The moonlight faced them as they ran, heading to Paris. Ran to hope. Ran to freedom. Ran to be musketeers.

"Good luck," they said, the wind taking their farewells and carrying it far, far, away...

* * *

The sunlight shone from the window as the sun rose and shoved away the moon.

Corrine's mother suddenly shot up in bed. She couldn't have...

But she did. Corrine had given her sleeping water. With distress, her mother ran out and up the attic stairs, her night gown flowing in an unwomanly way.

"Corrine!" cried out her mother, collapsing to her knees and starting to cry. Suddenly a sheet of parchment danced to the floor in front of Corrine's mother.

It was a letter. From Corrine.

_Dear Mom,_

_I don't care if it's dangerous or not, but I've left to go join Treville and be a musketeer. I hope that you aren't too angry. But I need to do this! I don't understand why you won't let me! But it doesn't matter now. By the time you wake up, I'll already be gone. Love and respect,  
Your Corrine_

"Oh, Corrine," breathed her mother, tears brimming her eyes and her hand covering her mouth.

She could just imagine her daughter riding like the wind to Paris...


	3. The Farm Boy and the River

_I don't feel that this is one of my best chapters, so I might fix it later on when I'm bored. By the way, thank you for the comments. Even if I only get one, it makes me happy and I start writing. So, yeah, I only need one comment to update._

**Chapter Three**

_ The Farm Boy_

_ The River_

"Phew," panted Corrine. "Maybe we should stop." Corrine jumped off Alexander, who immediately collapsed on the ground. Corrine smirked as he started to wheeze so much that it was evident that he hadn't worked out in a while. She knew Alexander would be okay. He was just overdramatic.

Corrine looked around, and then glanced back at her map. A few miles back they were there...So, they were here!

Suddenly there was a shout of alarm, and Corrine frowned as she saw a strange sight. A young, scruffy, dirty, thin boy was running from a large, burly old woman that was trying to whack him with a dusty broom. Corrine's eyebrow raised.

"Uh, excusez-moi," Corrine said, uncertainly in French.

The woman stopped whacking the young boy's butt, and said, "I'm not an idiot."

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just wondering...What's going on here?" Corrine flushed.

"This little rat-" the woman yanked on his ears, "-was caught trying to steal my food from my butchery! I'm taking him down to be punished."

"How much did this food cost?"

"Twenty coins."

"Uhm, will this do?" Corrine brought out some random coins from her pouch, and handed them to the woman.

The woman grunted, and chewed on the coins, leaving slobber. Corrine certainly wasn't taking those back... "It'll do." She let go of the boy's pants, spat on his shoe, and growled, "Never, ever come again back in my shop! Do you hear me?!" When the boy nodded, she stormed away.

"Thanks, lady, you really saved my hide," the boy said.

"Corrine," she corrected.

"Hey, do you want to sleep over at my family's house? You look tired and because you saved me from being the next new meat, I want to pay you back."

Corrine hesitated. But she finally nodded. The boy grinned, and took her hand, leading her and the animals to his house.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" the boy called. "I've brought a friend!"

The boy's mom stepped out from the kitchen. "Corrine? Corrine D'Artagnon?" she gasped.

"Uh, do I know you?" Corrine asked.

"Not much, but I knew your mother, father, and you as a baby...My, my, you've grown so much..." The woman studied her. "Jonny, how did you and Corrine meet?"

"Uh...I kinda stole food from The Grouch and Corrine paid for it..." Jonny said, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Mrs. Archambeault? Jonny!" the woman protested.

"I know..."

"That old hag is married?" interrupted Corrine.

"Surprisingly..." answered Jonny's mother. "Oh, and my name is Ms. Bauldegaurd, but you can call me Agathe." The woman wiped her hands, and asked, "Now, would you like to stay for the night? Tonight, I'm having my special dessert."

"Uh...Alright," Corrine said. She needed a little time to relax...

* * *

Soon, Corrine had to leave.

She said good-bye to Jonny and his mother. Then she mounted on Alexander, and rode away, dust trailing them.

"Hold on, Corrine!" groaned Miette as she struggled to keep a grip on the saddle.

Corrine didn't hear her (not like she ever understood it though). She was too excited. "Woo-ho!" she cheered.

Soon, Corrine found a nice resting spot. It was near an old bridge, and it seemed like the perfect place to stay for the night...and practice.

While Alexander chewed on his apples, and sipped the water, Miette and Corrine went on the bridge. They glanced at each other, their minds colliding to form one excited thought.

Corrine carefully stood up on the stone sides that went up to prevent anyone falling down. It was exactly four feet up and a few inches smaller than Corrine. Miette meowed angrily as she failed to jump on. Corrine noticed, and helped her up.

One foot in front of the other, Corrine slowly walked. It was narrow, maybe a foot wide. Corrine stretched her arms out to balance her, and bit her lip, determined to go up and down at least once.

Miette purred, and Corrine grinned down at her. Suddenly Corrine stepped on a stone that went a bit far too up. "Whoa!" she gasped, tripping.

Alexander neighed in alarm, and rose to his feet. Miette gasped.

Corrine's boot heel broke (as it always did), and Corrine went plunging down the side. _SPLASH!_ She hit the water with a firm hit.

"I really need to get some quality boots," she groaned. Her head was starting to get a headache, and her vision was dancing. "Like Jo said, I can't be a musketeer with broken bones and boots."

* * *

Marie's hand shook as she poured tea. Corrine had left. The house seemed so quiet. So ghostly.

Marie shook her head at her own foolishness. She shouldn't have yelled like that. If she didn't, Corrine might still be here, safe and sound. Her little baby would be home, with her mother and the farm animals.

Usually, mothers would encourage their daughters dreams. Marie would've, if she didn't miss her husband. Corrine had been right about that too. Ever since she lost him, she didn't want to loose Corrine. So she stopped believing in her daughter's dreams, and became selfish.

Marie also didn't want her daughter to be hurt. Like she once was...

* * *

Corrine had been riding for hours. Her spirits had fallen with her when she tripped on the bridge. Miette was getting hungry, and Alexander was tired.

As Corrine grabbed an apple for Miette, she squinted. Then she gasped.

"Paris!"

They were there.


	4. Not Ready

**Chapter Four**

Corrine sighed as she rode into Paris on Alexander. Her wet, curly hair clung to her face. Her clothes dripped and hugged her figure. A few men and women (mostly women) snickered. Corrine blushed, embarrassed.

As if to comfort her, Miette meowed and snuggled up next to her. Corrine smiled. "Come on, Miette," she said gently as she jumped off Alexander.

A young boy about Corrine's age came up to her. He immediately blushed as she turned to him. Wow, she was a beauty...

"My name's Serge," he said.

"Corrine," she answered back.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could keep my horse here for a while?" She pulled out some coins. "Is this enough?"

Serge didn't count the coins. He just accepted them. "Thanks! It won't be for long," Corrine said. As she began to walk away, she cheered back to him, "I'm going to be a musketeer!" With that, she skipped away.

"She's going to be a musketeer?" wondered Serge. Then he called after her, "Good luck with that!"

* * *

Corrine strolled down the cobble-stone streets, her eyes filled with wonder and awe. Merchants were either in stores or booths, selling all sorts of trinkets. One jewelry seller even caught Corrine's eye, who never liked jewelry. Unfortunately, Corrine couldn't waste money. So she left, yearning for that necklace.

Corrine walked all over the kingdom. Finally, she spotted what she was looking for.

Treville was watching the musketeers in their mock-fight. The crowd around him oohed and ahhed, impressed. Treville wasn't as much. He'd seen better. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned to face the person. His eyebrow raised. A young blonde...?

"Monsieur Treville?" she asked. Treville nodded. "My name is Corrine. I need to speak to you."

"What for?" his assistant snarled next to him.

"I've...I've come to be a musketeer," Corrine stated.

Oh, not another one of _them._ "Oh, have you?" Treville said. "Well, I'm very sorry to say that there are no female musketeers-"

"Exactly! That's why I wish to be the first!"

Her spirit reminded him of an dear old friend of his...

Treville sighed. "Er..."

"Corrine."

"Corrine...Being a musketeer requires more than desire. It requires the proper training-"

"I have trained! Everyday at the barn-!"

"-and it requires years of practice. And you need to have done at least one noble deed. Protecting the royal family isn't a game, it's a privilege." Treville glanced at Corrine. "I'm sorry, Corrine, but you're just not ready."

Corrine's spirits rose when she heard the musketeers finish their match. The winner was shouting for a challenger. Might as well give him one.

"I accept!"

Everyone glanced towards her.

* * *

Prince Louis quietly strolled the streets of Paris. He'd snuck out of the palace and was wandering about.

"I accept!" someone shouted. Louis glanced at the fighting match the musketeers were having. Shrugging, Louis went over and watched a blonde...girl?!

The girl went to accept Jovan's challenge. Louis raised an eyebrow along with the crowd. No way could that girl defeat Jovan. Jovan was the best musketeer, besides Treville and his assistant.

"A girl?" scoffed Jovan. "Do I look like Madam Bossy to you?" The crowd laughed as he imitated the head maid's fat, big-butted position. "I hardly think so."

Behind Louis, a woman scowled and shoved passed him. It was Madam De' Bosse herself! After a few minutes of scolding and head-smacking, she stomped away. While the crowd laughed at Jovan's embarrassment, Louis studied the challenger.

Her wet blonde hair curled slightly as it wrapped around her neck and her chest. She had lovely blue eyes that were unforgettable. Her skin shone like the sun. She was of medium length, and she was slightly curvy. The girl looked like someone else he knew a long time ago. Someone...who'd saved his life.

Jovan turned back to the girl, and after a short "chit-chat" (mainly Jovan laughing and teasing the girl), they began to fight.

Louis watched with awe at the girl's skill. Sure, it was almost no match for Jovan's, but it was still extraordinary for a girl.

As the girl flipped, she landed on a barrel. Louis clapped with the crowd. But suddenly a barrel hit the one the girl was standing on. She fell to the ground at Louis's feet with a groan. "Ugh!" The cheering and clapping immediately turned to scorn and laughter.

Louis bent over and began to help her up. "Here," he said quietly.

"Louis!" a voice suddenly called. It was Treville, standing behind him with a frown.

Startled, Louis dropped the girl. "Ow, that hurt..."

"Treville! I-uh-I-" Louis stuttered, glancing at the watching crowd and at the fallen girl.

"Come. We will speak of this later..." As Treville shoved Louis away, Louis heard him say to the girl, "I'm sorry. You have proven you are not ready."

"But..."

Treville and Louis walked away before she could continue.


	5. When Fate Collides Them All

**NinjagoGirl, which part?**

**Chapter Five**

Corrine's vision whirled as she began to tear. She was an idiot, coming here to _Paris!_

Like royalty would, Corrine stood up. She held her chin high, hiding the embarrassment, and Corrine walked away from the scene of her embarrassment.

What would she do now? Corrine couldn't go home. She couldn't give up her dream. But she couldn't take a job in Paris. And she had no where to stay. It was all hopeless.

_Maybe Jonny's mom would let me stay for a while, until I can find a job..._Corrine thought.

Sighing, Corrine sat down on a nearby bench. She was so confused!

Her "road" seemed to end here, and she couldn't turn back her horse and return home. That path had a fallen tree. The only path left was the shortcut. But what, in real life, would be that shortcut?

She was just about to find out.

* * *

Corrine wandered the dark streets. Night seemed to be coming near. Miette hissed at a rat and jumped into Corrine's arms.

"Shh, Miette, shh. Everything will be alright," Corrine said. She then began to gently sing a song her father had sung to her when she was child.

_"Sleep my_ kitten_ and peace attend thee,_  
_All through the night_  
_Guardian angels God will send thee,_  
_All through the night_  
_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_  
_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,_  
_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_  
_All through the night_

_Angels watching, here around thee,_  
_All through the night_  
_Midnight slumber close surround thee,_  
_All through the night_  
_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_  
_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_  
_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_  
_All through the night..._"

Miette's eyes began to shut, and Corrine smiled.

When Miette finally fell asleep, Corrine spotted a bridge. Corrine set Miette down underneath the bridge in a bed of leaves.

* * *

Corrine woke to the sunlight warming her body. She groaned and glanced beside her. Where was Miette?!

Startled, Corrine saw a dog chasing her cat! She jumped up, called out, "Miette, come back!" and ran to catch her pet. People were already up and around. Corrine shoved through the crowds, desperate to get back the only family she had left with her.

* * *

A brunette nearby grinned. "Magnificent!" she said in French, billowing her new cape that she'd sown. It'd be useful when she became a musketeer!

Suddenly someone ran past her, knocking her over. "Ah!" Viveca cried out, falling into mud.

"Sorry!"

"Don't mess with the dress!" Viveca roared. Then she glanced at herself. "Ugh!"

* * *

Aramina twirled, humming. As she restated a line from Shakespeare, she held the rose up. Aramina sighed dreamily.

"Oh-" Aramina began. "Ah! Ouch!"

Someone had run past her in a hurry. They'd knocked her over into the thorn bushes. "Hey!" Aramina cried out. Then she plucked one of many thorns out and winced. "One down...forty-nine to go..." She sighed.

* * *

Renee stretches her fingers. It's been a long day at the palace. Time for some relaxation before she had to go back to Madam Bossy. Time to practice the violin.

Renee grabbed her instrument and it's bow. She slowly strolled in the busy streets, playing and pleasing the passerby. But one passerby wasn't pleased. She shoved past Renee, who fell into the fountain, screaming.

"I'll get you!" Renee shouted to the...blonde? Of course it was blonde.

"Okay, but you'll have to get in line!" The blonde shrugged back to her, giving Renee an opportunity to glimpse her face.

"Where's my bow?" Renee suddenly exclaimed, looking around. She growled.

* * *

At the palace, Corrine ran to catch Miette.

As a door opened, Miette jumped in. A fat woman came out, holding a young girl by the arm. "You're fired!" the woman shouted.

"I don't care!" yelled the girl and stomped away.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Corrine, Madam."

"You'll do." The woman had a disgusted look on her face. Corrine cried out as she was yanked in.

* * *

After Madam Bossy showed her around the palace (after several minutes of kicking a brush out of the old woman Helen's reach, and Corrine helping the old woman,) Madam Bossy brought her to the grand hall where they met the other girls.

Corrine gulped, remembering all three. It was the fashion designer from town, the girl from the rose garden, and finally the angry girl from the fountain.

"These are your messy and late co-workers. Aramina, Viveca, and Renee, meet Corrine."

* * *

After the young females interrogated her about Constance's firing, they had shoved Corrine to the library to begin her work; including cleaning the ballroom, library books, toilets seats (including the Prince's).

Corrine was on her second job. This one, she would have to do with the other girls. It was cleaning the palace stairs.

Renee, for the most part, ignored her except when she was making rude comments or telling her what to do.

Viveca just paid attention to cleaning, so Corrine didn't know how she would have treated her.

Aramina occasionally burst out comments about romance, the prince, or other nonsense things that Corrine didn't listen to. She was not the romantic type, nor the quiet type, or the rude type.

She was nothing like the others. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing? Which would be better? Individual and a female musketeer _or _unoriginal and a maid.

"It flies!" Corrine and the others ignored the shout.

"Whoa!" Suddenly Corrine was knocked over by a mysterious person.

"Oh, sorry..." The Prince's words failed him as he stared at Corrine.

Louis's eyes widened. It was the girl! The girl from the musketeer match!

Corrine gasped. The Prince! Then she flushed, embarrassed.

"Uh, it's alright...Your Highness," Corrine said uncertainly, ignoring his offered helping hand. It wouldn't be right. So Corrine steadied herself without his help.

"Uh..." The prince was about to utter something before his odd miniature contraption hit a sharp point on the chandelier above and popped, falling sadly to the floor as if it never wished to leave the skies. "Oh." The prince hurried back to the odd contraption while the girls stared after him.

"Never speak to the prince! You do not exist!" scolded Madam De'Bosse. Corrine nodded, slightly snarling after her.

Suddenly there was a loud snap. Corrine glanced up with a gasp. The chandelier! Corrine's eyes darted back to what was underneath the falling chandelier and she jumped. It was Prince Louis!

Acting on an instinct, Corrine threw her broom away and somersaulted down the steps, grabbing the prince. When she had snatched the prince, Corrine jumped on the railing of the stairs and slid down them, pulling the prince behind her.

The rest seemed to go in slow motion.

Corrine and the prince slid down the railing...

Aramina wacked a broken candle heading her way...

Viveca pulled out a piece of ribbon and snapped a piece of glass that threatened to harm her...

Renee groaned, "Ouch!" as a piece of the chandelier wacked her in the head as she missed to hit it with her broom stick...

Phillipe's eyes widened and he ran away...

Treville and the musketeers slowly ran to the scene...

Corrine jumped off the railing, the prince following...

And landed on their feet! Everything seemed to return to normal. Broken pieces of glass and gold were shattered all over the stairs. Renee stomped her foot. "Argh! I just cleaned that! Watch where you're going!"

The musketeers, Phillipe, Treville, and the girls stared at the chandelier that had almost killed the prince. The prince, meanwhile, stared at the blonde girl, wearing a red skirt, who saved his life...

Louis didn't like many girls and none in more than a just-friends way. But this blonde...Something inside him clicked and Louis remembered when the musketeer D'Artagnon had saved his butt in a similar way...And this girl wasn't afraid to taken action, speak to him, or touch him. She did what she needed to, even though it wasn't what society would approve of. Grabbing the prince, sending him down a thin railing of long stairs, and saving him? Not what ordinary girls did.

But Louis hated ordinary girls. He liked those who spoke for themselves, had big dreams like he did, were strong, and weren't always starting cat-fights on who would dance with him at the ball.

Louis wanted more than looks. He wanted personality. Not that the girl was unattractive! No, the exact opposite! She was beautiful...

His thoughts were interrupted. "Are you alright?" asked the blonde. Treville and Phillipe's head popped on either side of her head, watching him curiously.

"Uh, yes. Thank you," Louis said. Then he decided to test his question. "Tell me, what's your name?"

The girl glanced around and spotted the head maid, Madam Bossy. Madam Bossy glared at her. "Uh, I'm nobody."

Never mind about speaking up for herself...Louis huffed as the girl hurried away.

"Louis, _are_ you alright?" Treville repeated. Louis nodded numbly again. "Good." Then Treville turned back to the musketeers. "Come on boys, give the maids a break and clean this mess up! Phillipe, send out your men to watch Louis-"

Louis didn't listen to the rest. He continued to stare at the breathless blonde as she swept the mess with her co-workers. Her curly blonde hair started to fall from it's tight bun and began to stick to her face. Louis wondered how she looked like with it down...

Never mind that, Louis, he thought to himself. But he still continued to stare at the girl.

After a moment or two of awkward sweeping, the girl must have felt his stare. She turned to him, looking slightly shocked, and mouthed something. From the movement of her lips, Louis repeated to himself, "Corrine..."

The girl nodded and raised an eyebrow that indicated that she was evidently thinking, 'Happy? Now, would you mind a little privacy and stop staring at me?'

Louis bet she was. He blushed and turned away. Occasionally, he still snuck in some short peeks at her.

* * *

During all this, Madam Helen was watching and wisely observing. She smiled to herself and nodded. These maids were perfect.

Glancing around, Helen spotted no one else nearby but the maids and the prince. But the prince was distracted for the moment from his continuous stare at the nice girl who helped her.

Taking her chance, Helene hurried forwards and whispered to the girls, "Follow me." She noticed the nice girl sneak something red into her skirt sleeve. Helen decided it was probably nothing too important.

"Why should we?" asked the dark, snobby one.

"Okay, unless you'd don't wish to be musketeers..." Helen had also heard them speaking about their dreams moments ago.

"Wait, what?" Renee asked.

"Follow me."

This time, they quietly followed Helen as she rushed them around a few corridors. Finally, she stopped and pressed her hand against the wall. The wall pulled to the side, resulting in the maids gasping. Just wait till they saw the actual training room!

"Stand still," Helen instructed. The girls stopped moving, turning purple in the face. Helene rolled her eyes. "You can breath."

"Phew," gasped the girls.

Helen suddenly snatched the torch and twisted it. "Aahhhh!" the girls screamed at they went down the slide to the training room. Really, what happened to stand still?

Helen straightened herself as she jumped. "Ow..." the others groaned as they landed on each other, the blonde on the bottom and groaning the most.

"Welcome...to Treville's old training room," she announced.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	6. The Balloon Ride

**This was not my best chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

Louis sighed as he watched the balloon gently drift off the ground. He smiled proudly, and he reached over to jump in.

When he was in, he glanced around. Everything seemed to be in order. . .

"Hello," said Louis as a robin perched on the balloon. The bird tweeted in response.

* * *

_"Sir, I have a visitor." The man's voice echoed as he stepped forward, clutching a young female in his arm. The female's face was shadowed in the darkness._

_The young female didn't struggle. She stepped forward and said, "Sir. I wish to join you in your mission on taking over the palace."_

_The leader purred. "And what use would a girl like you be to me?"_

_That's when she attacked. . ._

* * *

Helen woke with a start. She panted heavily. Then she stood up and hurried to the palace to sneak in some early training with the girls.

Helen quickly cleaned the usual. Soon it was the maids' break time. She waited impatiently at the training room. She had to train them before it was too late!

Soon the girls arrived. The brunette, the black, the red. . .Where was the blonde?

"We don't know. She disappeared a few hours ago," Aramina groaned.

* * *

The blonde in question was cleaning the windows.

Corrine hummed as she reached down to get the cloth. Then she gasped.

"Your Highness?" Louis was dangling from a...Corrine didn't even know what it was!

"Help!" the prince shouted. "Please! Anyone!"

_Well, if you put that way. . ._ Corrine thought.

The young blonde ran, jumped through the air, and landed in the balloon. Louis gasped as it wobbled.

"Hang on!" Corrine called, seeing a point in the castle coming closer. She stopped trying to help him up, and she looked around for something to yank on.

"Do I have a choice?" demanded Louis.

Corrine through her body on a rope and yanked as hard at possible for her slim body. The weight shifted the balloon. Louis was impressed. She couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds in all.

Corrine yanked the rope some more as they approached the trees. Louis groaned as she helped him up.

"Thanks..." Louis began.

"Corrine, Your Highness."

"Corrine..." Louis just loved saying that name.

"Uh, do you know where we are?" Corrine asked.

Louis shook his head. "Probably somewhere in the clouds above Paris."

"Oh. Look, there's the palace!" Corrine accidently placed her hand on his. He chuckled and she pulled away. "Sorry."

* * *

"What?!" demanded the man. "He survived?!" A growl built up in his throat.

"Ehem, yes...sire. It was one of the maids," the man said. "It was like nothing I've ever seen before. She jumped onto the railing, and just plopped on the balloon. Like a musketeer."

"Don't even mention musketeers to me," he growled. "Treville is becoming impossible. . . ."

"Send me out," a shrill voice suddenly rang out. "I never failed my duties."

The leader considered this with a "hmm. . . ." He finally agreed, "Alright."

"But you had better not fail me," he purred.

The girl gulped. "I won't."

* * *

"I'm going to have to take us down now, Corrine," Louis said.

As he pulled on a few wires and ropes, Corrine sighed, "I wish we didn't. It feels like anything you wish for could come true."

Louis glanced at her hopeful face, staring down at the ground. "I know exactly what you mean. In a few days, this'll all be over for me."

"Why?" asked Corrine.

"Well, I'm going to be king. My feet will need to stay on the ground then. I have duties to the kingdom," Louis said.

"Just because you're on the ground doesn't mean you have to stop reaching for the sky." Corrine smiled.

Louis felt his face warm up. "What is your wish, Corrine?"

It was an innocent enough question, but it caused a lot of damage.

"I want to be... a musketeer!"

Louis burst out laughing at her "joke." "You can't be serious!"

Corrine frowned. The balloon landed roughly, knocking both her and the prince down. The prince stood up first and grabbed Corrine's arm to help. She stands up and yanks herself away.

"What's wrong?" asks Louis gently, worried that she might've had serious damage.

"You," answered Corrine. Louis both noticed and ignored the musketeers and their horses riding towards them. "How is that a man can envision flying through the air, but not a girl as a musketeer!" With that, Corrine stomped away, almost knocking into the blonde musketeer.

"Your Highness, are you alright? What's wrong?" Hugo asked.

_Nothing, except the fact that I'm a racist man and I've hurt the girl who saved me,_ Louis thought sarcastically. _But, no, not much._


End file.
